


No Place Like Home

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Background Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Talking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey spends some time with Lindsay and learns a bit more about her while getting a new do.





	

“Where’d you find that?” Mickey asked, coming back into his room from the kitchen. He had a full plate of pizza bagels with him, and had already stuffed two in his mouth. His appetite was crazy these days.

Lindsay didn’t look up from the Guns and Ammo magazine, but kept scanning the pages as she spoke.

“Bathroom.” She flipped a page. Her hair hung in messy braids all over her head, looking like snakes with flower clips on them.

Mickey set the plate down on the bed and plopped down next to her, grabbing a towel and wiping at his forehead. “Is this supposed to be dripping so much? I think some got in my mouth.”

“Mhm. It’s the burning that’s bad,” she said, flicking another page and bringing it closer to her face. There was a woman wearing a camo tube top and matching booty shorts holding two big guns on her hips. “I like her necklace.”

Mickey snorted, swallowing another bagel and licking sauce off his fingers. “I don’t think you were supposed to notice that.”

“Hm,” was all she said before turning to an advertisement for Hungry Man dinners.

Mickey looked at her for a moment. Her eyeliner was smudged on her left eye. She had come over wearing overall shorts, knee highs and uggs even though it was freezing outside. Mickey wondered why he’d never noticed the stick figure tattoos she had in several places, including the backs of her thighs. They were sort of funny, all the same, but random in an interesting non-pretentious hipster way.

“Why are you even reading that shit?” he asked, glancing at a page for testosterone tablets.

Lindsay finally looked up and closed the magazine, tossing it aside and taking a bite of a bagel. “My brother used to have a subscription.”

Mickey sat up, partially because the position he’d been in made his bleached hair drip more, but he didn’t actually know anything about her. This was only the second time they’d hung out, but he felt a bit like a shitty friend. “You have a brother?”

“Yeah. Older, but we were super close growing up. Still are,” she said, finishing off her bagel and spreading out on the bed. She sighed. “I miss him.”

“Where is he?” Mickey’s eyes caught where her shirt rode up past her overalls. He was sure Mandy had the exact lace bra.

“He lives back home in Missouri for rehab,” she saw Mickey’s head nodding knowingly, “…it’s not for what you think. He was in the army, part of the extraction team. There was a bomb. He lost pretty much the right side of his face and some fingers,” she mimed blocking a sudden blast.

“Oh fuck,” was all Mickey could say. She didn’t seem sad about it, but it was probably tough to explain all the time. He didn’t want to apologize, so he said the first thing he could think of. “Ian wants to be in the army.”

She lifted her head for a second then dripped it back down to stare at the ceiling. “Really?”

Mickey scooted to lie across her thighs, remembering the wet shower cap he had on when she flinched with a smile. “Sorry,” he laughed, “…but yeah. Wanted to get into WestPoint and everything, but his grades are kinda shit.”

“So what’s he going to do?”

Mickey shrugged. “Said he’d settle for, like, National Guard or whatever.”

“He sounds like what my brother used to sound like. He still talks about helping people, so he’s actually thinking about becoming a physical therapist.”

“How’s that going to work?” Mickey asked before he could stop himself.

“That’s what I said at first, back when he was still in the hospital. They had to remove part of his brain that got damaged, so it takes him a minute to actually talk. I thought he was confused, but he wasn’t. He knows what he wants, still, after all of it.”

Mickey sat up and looked down at her, not expecting her eyes to be glassy. “You really admire him.”

“I do,” she smiled. “I miss home, too. Kansas City is so different from Chicago.

"Yeah, no twisters here,” Mickey chuckled.

Lindsay giggled, touching his arm. “That’s Kansas Kansas.”

“Oh,” Mickey flushed, feeling the way her fingers lingered. He cleared his throat. “Is it time to wash this now?” he pointed to his head. Lindsay sat up and leaned close, checking under the cap. She smelled like something vanilla today, and Mickey breathed in deeply.

“Yep!” she grinned, leaping off the bed too soon. “C'mon” she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the bathroom and shoved his head under the shower faucet.

When she’d finished blow-drying and styling his new mohawk, they both looked in the mirror in his room.

“Holy shit, that’s blond,” Mickey laughed, almost afraid to touch it. “It looks fucking good.”

Lindsay smiled. “Ian will like it.”

“You think?” Mickey looked at her, hopeful.

“Totally,” she crossed her arms after tucking a braid behind her ear.

“Do you want to meet him?” Mickey suddenly blurted out. It had been on his mind, but he hadn’t been sure how to bring it up.

Lindsay’s face lit up and she clapped her hands. “Yes yes yes! When?”

Mickey shrugged. “Tomorrow?”

“Cool,” she turned and grabbed her bag and coat, then kissed Mickey on the cheek. “Gotta go, Mickey.”

She left, leaving Mickey in a cloud of her scent and feeling good about two important people finally meeting.

He smoothed his hair and smiled.


End file.
